Access to G.U.N. File: Imperfect
You have now been granted access to File 3433: Imperfect Welcome. Subject: Imperfect Status:' Alive.' Please move to the sections below to see the current information. File Section: Appearance Our current knowing of the creature known as Imperfect is very limited, It has been described as being a creature of A writhing mass of red liquid, aswell as several other descriptions labeling it as a tall bulky figure, akin to movement of a primate of some variation, normally with a hunched position. several other interviews from various G.U.N Soldiers have claimed that the creature has been able to shift shape, within short timespans. File Section: Capabilities. The creature is capable of making various protrusions of tentacles spout from It's chest cavity and back, It has also added to the speculation the creature is able to make various other protrusions, as our other given descriptions such as:Axes, Scythes 'And various other variations of weaponry,' have been recorded, only by text however, the creature also is able to release somewhat of a screeching noise, while our main researchers are still attempting to speculate what this is actually supposed to do, it appears to be capable of shattering glass, as various soldiers saw. It is also capable of leaping from great heights, aswell as crawl along the various sides of buildings. 04/02/14 : Creature is shown to exhibit different forms of transformation under certain circumstances: (Different strands of blood, DNA, or other subjected items that include some variation of transformation.) Under states of emergency involving this creature, DO NOT LET IT REACH THE CHAOS EMERALDS UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES: Events could be catastrophic. File Section: Combat DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES GO INTO HAND TO HAND COMBAT WITH SUBJECT: Records have shown that said individuals who disregarded this warning were torn apart, or "Consumed" in some way. It is advised that ranged weaponry be utilized in terminating Subject, as it will possibly slow it down or, temporarily disable the creature, You must always stay out of it's field of vision, as said in the Capabilities 'section above, the creature is extremely agile, and will plausibly get to you in a short amount of time, If you have no particular ranged weaponry, it is advised to call for either Backup or in dire situations, use a distraction. ('This is frowned upon, as it may cause harm to civilians in the surrounding area) Running is also a very futile action, as said above it is agile. File Section: Intelligence It has been noted that the creature has some semblance of intelligence, the degree however, is currently unknown. Any sort of attempted negotiations with said creature have obviously ended in failure, and the loss of various soldiers, any sort of plans to negotiate with the creature again after said incident have been denied. Discussion on termination of Subject: Imperfect. We are currently requesting an act of termination on the creature, It is currently being pended. (G.U.N. Units are permitted to discuss ways of terminating the subject''.)''